


I Think of Crime When I’m in a New York State of Mind

by strawblarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Drug reference, M/M, Marijuana, New York City, Niall is a dumbass as usual, Older Louis/Younger Harry, catcalling, dont check ya mans phone ladies, harry checks louis' phone, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawblarry/pseuds/strawblarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants Harry to call him daddy, Harry thinks Louis is breaking up with him, and Niall is a dumbass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened... I actually came up with this idea in the shower last year, but I'm not sure why it took me so long to get in on here. So here's some self-indulgent daddy kink for you.
> 
> This work of *fiction* is not meant to offend anyone (lawyers, homeless people, journalists), and I'm very sorry if it does! And, as usual, I strangely feel the need to say that I do not own One Direction, nor am I associated with them.
> 
> Title taken from Nas - N.Y. State of Mind

Harry shouldn't have taken the ‘shortcut’ that Niall suggested. Instead of sticking to his daily routine of walking on sidewalks and across intersections, he was cutting across a large, grassy park and through a back alley. Although, he will hand it to Niall, it did save him 15 minutes and about $20 (because Harry always walks past this cute little pastry shop and is guilted into buying something from the cute old lady who owns it).

Anyways. Here Harry is, wishing he had a chocolate scone and a cup of coffee, when all he really had was mud on his trousers and dog shit on his boots. I guess this is what you get when you live in the biggest city in the United States and take advice from one of your older boyfriends best friends.

Harry had finally reached pavement, the last of the uncut grass tickling his bare ankles, and decided that it was probably best to speed up while walking through an alley alone. He had things to look forward to. No time to be kidnapped. Harrynapped. He reached into his shoulder bag and pulled out a small pink can of pepper spray and turned the safety off. He was just deciding which spray setting he liked best when someone from behind him jerked his arm.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing in my alley, huh?" Harry scrunched his nose up in distaste at the homeless man.

"I'm walking home. To my boyfriend." Harry clutched the pepper spray by his side tighter.

"Well I don't see him around right now to protect you... Do you? What he doesn't know won't hurt him, baby." The man stepped closer.

"Don't call me baby." Harry spit out as he held the pepper spray at an arms length in front of him. The homeless man cowered down in defeat. "Put your dick where it's wanted, creep." Harry sprayed the man right in the eyes and ran out of the alley and to his boyfriends apartment, clutching his bag tightly at his right side as he ran.

~

A block and many curious stares later, Harry was panting on the doorstep of the apartment. He walked inside, slung his bag off of his shoulder, and toed his boots off.

“Lou, I’m home.” Harry peeked into the kitchen; empty. As were the dining room, office, and bedroom. He walked a bit farther down the hall and stopped just before the living room, hearing loud laughter. He would hate for Louis to spy on him, but Harry called for Louis and he didn’t answer. He was simply ‘investigating’ the laughter.

“I just don’t know how to say it, mate.” Louis sighed, and Harry’s heart dropped. What did that mean? Was Louis breaking up with him? Was it even about Harry?

“Just say it, Lou. I’m sure he’d be okay with it.” Zayn’s thick accent floated around the corner to Harry. Okay with what?

Harry decided that he had had enough, so he ran his fingers through his hair, and unbuttoned his shirt almost all the way down. He sauntered into the living room, catching the eyes of Louis’ best friends- Liam, Niall, and Zayn, who stopped mid-sentence.

“Hi, baby, how was work?” Louis asked cheerfully as Harry straddled his lap, kissing the surprised look right off of his face. Harry mumbled into the kiss, “Good, hard…” He kissed around Louis’ jaw to his ear. “like me.” Louis pulled back, much to Harry’s disapproval, which he showed with a frown.

Louis tapped Harry’s thigh, and Harry stood up and sat down on the couch next to him. Liam, Zayn, and Niall just stared at the two without saying a word.

“Look, is there something I missed? Because you guys are acting weird, Louis didn’t want to kiss me… What’s going on?” Louis blushed and looked down at his lap. The other three just exchanged glances.

“Louis, are you breaking up with me?” Harry whispered, feeling the tears start to collect at the edge of his eyes. All at once, Liam, Niall, Louis, and Zayn shouted different forms of, “No! That’s not it.” And Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Louis glanced at the other three. “Baby, we’ll talk about this later.” Harry remembered the man in the alley calling him the same name.

“Lou, please don’t call me that.” Louis finally met Harry’s eyes.

“Wha- why? You love when I call you that.” And now Harry felt bad. He did love when Louis called him ‘baby’, but the man in the alley came to mind, and that wasn’t something he wanted to think of again.

“I’m sorry, It’s just,” Harry took a deep breath and blushed. “I took the shortcut to get here that Niall told me about,” Louis looked confused. Fuck. “the one through the alley…” Louis looked at Niall like he could kill him right then. “and there was this man that stopped me, and he called me baby, and a ‘pretty thing’ and he said that you weren’t around so he could do whatever and I pepper sprayed him and I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you as soon as I got home, because I should have, and-” Louis interrupted Harry’s rambling.

“I think it’s time for you three to leave. Niall, I’ll deal with you tomorrow at work.” The three men left Harry and Louis alone in the living room.

“I’m sorry that happened to you, Harry.” Louis sounded stone cold. The same Louis that crinkled his eyes when he smiled. And the same Louis that giggled when Harry tickled him. Louis was in his business mode. And Harry absolutely hated when Louis talked to him like one of his clients.

Louis was the head of New York’s biggest law firm, an impressive position at him being only 36. Harry was an intern at the New York Times at just 21, when a few months ago he was told to interview Louis about his big case that had swept the nation by storm. Harry was nervous, of course, but conversation flowed easily between the two, and Louis invited him over for dinner soon after. Over time, this turned into spending the night, shopping sprees, and sex. Louis had given Harry everything he could ever want or need, and Harry loved him to the moon and back in return. Not that it was a difficult task.

Harry snapped back to reality.

“Louis, don’t talk to me like I’m one of your clients. You know I absolutely hate it.” Louis clenched his jaw and stood up.

“Then don’t act like one!” Harry stood up as well.

“Well excuse me if I didn’t know almost getting raped in an alley was acting like one of your stuck up clients!” Harry had tears running down his face now, astonished at how inconsiderate Louis can be sometimes.

“Harry, I’m so-”

“Why are you acting this way, Lou? Do you want to break up? Did I do something wrong?” Louis’ face softened and he reached out to pull the taller boy into a hug.

“No, god, I’m sorry, a lot has been going on… with work, and then the boys stopping by to talk, and what happened to you today only worsened it. I’m so sorry.” Louis mumbled into Harry’s long hair. Harry nuzzled his face into Louis’ neck, inhaling the scent of his expensive cologne. Harry pulled back and Louis wiped at Harry’s face. Harry placed a chaste kiss on the older man’s lips and looked him in the eyes.

“How about,” Harry toyed with the collar on Louis’ half-unbuttoned dress shirt. “You go take a long shower, and I'll fix us dinner. Whatever you want.” Louis grinned.

“That sounds so good, baby, thank you. Italian?” Louis nuzzled his face into Harry’s hair.

“Sure, whatever you want, Lou. Go take a shower, you’re going to be so relaxed tonight that you’ll forget everything going on.” Louis blushed, and Harry slapped his bum as he walked away.

~~~~~~~~

About an hour and a half later, Louis in his Spiderman boxers and Harry in Louis’ dress shirt, the two were cuddled up on Louis’ couch eating dinner with some cheap sitcom playing on the TV.

“This is so good, darling, thank you.” Harry smiled and set his bowl down on the table.

“You know what else is good?” Harry took Louis’ bowl out from his hands and placed it next to his own on the table.

“No, baby, tell me.” Louis’ eyes followed Harry’s every move as Harry climbed on his lap to straddle the older man.

“My mouth. My hands, my tongue…” Harry moved Louis’ hands to his bum, and Louis pushed Harry down and forward, causing the younger boy to grind on Louis. Harry reached into the pocket of Louis’ shirt that he was wearing and pulled out a spliff, smiling at Louis’ surprised face as he reached behind him for a lighter. He used his thumb to pull down Louis’ bottom lip so he could slide the weed in his mouth for Louis to smoke. Harry flicked the lighter, causing the tip of the blunt to glow a bright red. Louis inhaled, his eyes rolling back in his head when Harry started grinding on him again. Louis took one of his hands off of Harry’s ass to hold the spliff, inhaling and blowing the smoke right in Harry’s face. Harry moaned and opened his mouth to take in more of the smoke before getting off of Louis’ lap and in between his legs.

Harry pulled down Louis’ Spiderman boxers, freeing the older mans cock that slapped him in the face. Louis groaned at that, and he took the hand not holding the blunt to slap his cock on Harry’s tongue that was hanging out of his mouth. Louis smeared his pre-cum from his half-hard cock over Harry’s red lips and the younger boy darted his tongue out to lick over the slit, moaning at the sweet taste of Louis.

Harry took the entirety of Louis into his mouth, sucking hard and bobbing his head, swirling his tongue around the tip every time he came back up. Louis was almost finished with the blunt now, his eyes a light red color and focused on Harry.

Baby, fu-fuck, this feels so good. I love you so much. My baby.” Harry keened at the compliments, and thanked Louis by taking him all the way down, the tip nudging the opening to Harry’s throat. Harry stayed in this position, breathing heavily through his nose as he patted Louis’ thigh. Louis’ eyes widened as he started thrusting in short motions, fucking Harry’s throat absolutely raw.

“God damn, princess. You feel so good for me. Your throat is so tight.” Louis threw his head back, a soft ‘thump’ from where it hit the backrest of the couch. “Such an amazing mouth, kitten. So good for da-” Fuck. “S-so good for me, damn.” Harry was apparently unaffected by Louis’ slip-up, and Louis sighed in relief.

“I’m fucking close, baby, gonna cum in your mouth,” Harry wiggled his head side to side, moving Louis’ cock impossibly deeper into his throat. Louis whined (a very many noise, thank you) and came down Harry’s throat. Harry spluttered a bit, but swallowed nonetheless. Harry pulled off with a thick ‘pop’ and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Louis pulled his boxers back up and sighed. Louis was staring up at the ceiling still, and he hadn’t even looked at Harry (who was still achingly hard under Louis’ shirt).

Louis could not believe that he slipped up. He doesn’t think that Harry noticed, but Louis was a mix of embarrassed and pissed because all he really wants is for Harry to call him daddy. Louis is _pretty much_ Harry’s sugar-daddy, but he just doesn’t want to tell Harry and receive a bad reaction.

“Lou?” Harry's tiny voice brought him out of his thoughts. Fuck. Louis was so wrapped up in them that he forgot to take care of his boy. He really is in business-mode; only worrying about himself.

When Louis didn’t answer, but rather looked his bloodshot eyes into Harry’s, Harry scoffed and mumbled, “Whatever. I’m going to bed. You can sleep on the couch.” leaving an even more pissed off Louis. He is driving Harry farther away when he thinks everything without saying them aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides to take action after Louis is being shadier than ever.

Louis groaned awake. the rain battering against the window and the dark sky echoing his mood. The smell of strong coffee floating through the kitchen and into the living room where Louis was lying finally caused him to blink his eyes open and sit up. He scoffed at his Spiderman boxers before standing up and stumbling into the kitchen, only to see Harry sitting on the counter in Louis’ dress shirt from yesterday with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands.

“Hi, baby. Good morning.” Louis said with a rough voice and Harry rolled his eyes into his cup. “Harry?” Louis said, stepping between the younger’s legs. He pressed his stubbled face into Harry’s neck and Harry just set his cup down and kept his palms pressed to the cool granite, motionless. Louis pulled pack.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Louis tried to make eye contact with Harry, but when it didn’t work, he grabbed the younger boys chin and jerked it towards himself. “Look at me.” Harry shivered at the stern voice Louis had broke out.

“Christ, what?” Harry snapped, meeting Louis’ eyes. Louis gripped tighter and clinched his own jaw.

“Don’t start. What the hell is your problem? I’ve been up for five goddamn minutes and you’re already acting like a child. Talk to me.” Harry scoffed and shook his head out of Louis’ tight grip.

“Oh, I’m acting like a child? Really, Louis? As soon as I came home yesterday, you were bitching and moaning about how “rough your day was” and how “tired you were”, so I fixed you dinner, got you high as fuck, and sucked you off, only to be rewarded with blue balls. You just stared at the ceiling while I sat between your legs, waiting to come. I was being so good for you, Louis, I-” Harry started getting choked up at the end, and Louis pulled him off of the counter and into a tight embrace.

“Baby, I am so sorry. I had such an eventful day yesterday, and you were being so good to me, I just spaced out at the end. You were such a good boy for me, Harry. I never meant to forget about you.” Louis said, in between pressing kisses all over Harry’s face and neck. “Do you want to order some take-out?” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips.

“Sure, babe. Thai?” Harry licked Louis’ bottom lip before kissing it. Louis nodded, and placed the order.

About 20 minutes later, Louis and Harry were clad in sweatpants and old t-shirts, sitting on their couch and waiting for the doorbell to ring, signaling the arrival of their dinner. As soon as the ding of the bell rang throughout the house, Louis laid his phone down on the table and went down the hall to pay the delivery person for the food. Harry laid his head back against the couch, listening to the faint exchange of voices coming from the front entrance. He opened his eyes as soon as he heard vibrating coming from the table in front of the couch. He sat up, noticing that the phone was Louis’ before looking down the hall to make sure he wasn’t coming.  
He pressed the home button on Louis’ phone, looking at his most recent notification - a text message from Zayn.

_From: Zaynie_

_Have u told Haz ?x_

Harry dropped his head into his hands. He pressed on his eyes to stop the tears from coming. He definitely knew that he had to do something. Harry saw Louis unloading the boxes of food onto the kitchen island, so he ran upstairs into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

He pulled his phone out of the pocket of his joggers and unlocked it, going into messages and hitting compose. He typed out Zayn, Liam, and Niall’s name before writing the text.

_We need to talk asap. Meet me at the Starbucks on Broadway tomorrow morning at 10. Don’t say a word to Louis, and don’t be late._

**Author's Note:**

> I am terribly sorry. Come bitch at me on:
> 
> twitter: blcklourry


End file.
